tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chimera
'''Chimera '''is a syndicate of vigilantes, secret agents, hackers, and ordinary people that specializes in corporate espionage, sabotage, general espionage, and information warfare. It is later revealed to be a subdivision of Black Rhino. Background Chimera was envisioned by former French general and Black Rhino member Arthur Guérette as a secret society dedicated to "righting" the wrongs of the world by destroying evil organizations from within, a sort of infiltration and elimination campaign. They started out as a mass media movement in the 1990s, thanks to charismatic leader Arthur Guérette. He was able to amass millions of followers to his cause, thanks to his charm, his charisma, and his sympathetic goals. As Chimera grew into a massive syndicate of politicians, ex-military personnel, and ordinary people, eventually establishing itself as a private military company, in addition to a hacker's circle. Because of its reputation to assist in times of crisis, Chimera eventually became a "Savior" among First and Third World nations. According to news articles, as of 2017, people across the globe have begun to "idolize Arthur" as a sort of "god" to the people of the world. Motives Chimera is portrayed as a "friend of the people", a "Messiah" figure coming to right the wrongs of society and usher in a "new world order", a "Utopia" for the human race. However, in reality, Chimera is merely using these promises to wage war on what they see to be "global injustice", such as terrorism, human trafficking, various scams and scandals, corrupt governments, dictators, and the like. It is, in many respects, much like Task Force Reaper and Shadow Force in that it is a vigilante circle. However, it is much bigger. Like Raven, it is able to amass government officials and military personnel to its goals, with entire government bodies having been known to ally themselves with Chimera since its founding. Capabilities With two billion followers worldwide and vast material resources, Chimera is considered both a "megacorporation", and the "second biggest cult" after Raven. It also has a massive military arm, due to the fact that a good majority of its followers are either ex-military, or current military personnel. Having embedded itself into various national militaries across the globe, Chimera rivals Raven in terms of military power, with some even claiming that Chimera would "destroy Raven in a heartbeat" if Raven ever fought against it. Chimera has also built secret high-tech installations and bases around the world like Nigeria, Myanmmar, Haiti, and even China. In the 2010s, Chimera began to possess weapons manufacturing sites powered by mechanized robots and 3D Printing technology that has allowed its members to possess military technology years ahead of its time. Notable members Body of leaders *Arthur Guérette Notable assets *Gerald S. Crandell *Lester K. Gilbreath *Dexter Adler *Theodore C. Brandenburg *Diane Mack *Olivia F. Guy Weapons and equipment Assault rifles & carbines *AN-94 *QBZ95 *QBZ95B *Tavor X95 *MTAR-21 *Tavor TAR-21 *SCAR-L *FAMAS *F2000 *M4A1 *AKS-74u *AK-74 *AK-74M *AK-47 *AK-12 *AK-15 Submachine guns *P90 *PP90M1 *PM-9 *UMP-45 *MP5K *Vector Shotguns *AA-12 *Double barrel shotgun *Armsel Protecta *M1014 Light machineguns *PKM *PKP Pecheneg *M249 *RPD *M60E4 *MK46 *MG4 Sniper rifles *Dragunov *WA2000 *PSG-1 *AWM *RSASS Sidearms *Glock 17 *Glock 19 *Glock 26 *Heckler & Koch HK45C Tactical *Heckler & Koch P30 *Ruger Super Redhawk *Ruger LCR *Ruger American Pistol *Smith & Wesson M&P Shield Trivia *This organization is the second biggest organization to date (Raven is the first). *Despite its mass power and potential to commit atrocities while going mad with power, Chimera is considered morally neutral. *It has been claimed on multiple occasions that Raven is its biggest rival. Gallery Arthur Guérette.jpg|Arthur Guérette, founder and current head Diane.jpg|Diane Mack, notable asset Category:Cults Category:Vigilante gangs